Vermelho
by Lady An
Summary: Com jeitinho aos poucos conquistei sua confiança, conquistei seu coração e quando me dei conta disso um enorme sentimento de realização tomou conta de mim...." - Yaoi - ReitaxRuki - A.U - Darkfic


**_"Vermelho_**

**_Vivo e pulsante. _**

**_É uma bela cor, é a cor do amor._**

**_Vermelho, esse é o meu amor."_**

**_Reita_****_ P.O.V_**

O amor é algo interessante, é algo arrebatador que surge de repente, nos fascina e uma lembrança é o suficiente pra nos fazer sorrir. Lembro-me perfeitamente do meu primeiro amor, em uma tarde de primavera eu assistia minha irmã preparar algo na cozinha quando de repente a faca deslizou sobre seu delo, e eu vi, o líquido escarlate escorrendo em abundancia formando um contraste perfeito com a pele de porcelana e a faca prateada manchada com o rubro translúcido. Aquele tom de carmim me fascinou, fez minha respiração acelerar e meu coração sair do lugar. Aquele vermelho foi meu primeiro amor.

Meu amor se tornou algo mais profundo, eu queria que aquela cor fosse só minha e de mais ninguém. Acho que por isso comecei a pintar, misturando tintas e as colocando sobre a tela branca, mas nada se compara ao escarlate daquela primavera e isso foi frustrante. Não importava o quanto eu tentasse o vermelho nunca era suficientemente vivo em desespero eu pensei, seriamente, em desistir de encontrá-lo. Para meu alivio como uma dádiva de Deus, em uma exposição eu encontrei. Encontrei uma pessoa que era a personificação do meu carmim. Um ser de pele pálida, olhos negros e o cabelo, sim aquele cabelo, vermelho, vivo, pulsante, reluzente. Naquele momento eu senti, pela segunda vez na vida, meu coração bater de forma descontrolada. Aquela pessoa foi meu segundo amor.

Conquistar alguém nunca é fácil, entretanto não é impossível. Tive que ser persistente, pois meu pequeno carmim – sim pequeno por ser adoravelmente mais baixo que eu – era um ser desconfiado e fechado, nos olhos negros brilhavam um medo de alguém que tinha medo de se entregar, de amar. Com jeitinho aos poucos conquistei sua confiança, conquistei seu coração e quando me dei conta disso um enorme sentimento de realização tomou conta de mim. Finalmente tinha em meus braços meu amor. Entretanto é valido lembrar que tudo que é bom dura pouco e nada é perfeito.

Não faz muito tempo, um mês eu acho que o encanto pelo pequeno carmim acabou. Era uma noite de lua cheia e seu brilho prateado entrava pela janela caindo sobre o meu pequeno carmim, deitado na cama, fazendo com que e seus cabelos vivos berrassem, a pele pálida e úmida reluzisse. Os olhos negros mostravam entrega enquanto nossos corpos dançavam de forma frenética aos sons de nossa melodia desconexa e com um beijo voluptuoso eu senti um gosto metálico ao abrir os olhos estava lá brilhando como nunca o liquido escarlate, não era o suficiente. Eu queria mais daquela cor, eu queria encher o quarto com ela, eu queria me encher dela.

Amarrado sobre a cama meu pequeno carmim me olhava de forma intrigada que passaram à desesperada quando viu o que eu trazia em mãos. Uma faca prateada, lentamente eu a passei sobre seu corpo, uma, duas, três, diversas vezes e o meu primeiro amor saia, tímido colorindo a pele, a faca, o lençol. O fascínio e a paixão tomavam conta de mim ate o momento em que deslizei a faca sobre a face do pequeno carmim, lágrimas escorriam sem parar e a água maldita diluída meu amor fazendo sua bela tonalidade tornar-se desbotada transformando-se em uma cor horrenda. Todo meu amor pelo pequeno carmim acabou-se naquele momento, como ele ousava com suas lágrimas imundas profanar meu amor rubro? Aquele misero ser humanos estava destruindo a coisa mais bela do mundo e se algo deveria ser 'destruído' que fosse ele então, por isso enterrei a faca o mais profundo que consegui arrastando, rasgando, dilacerando. Incontáveis vezes. Quando tudo acabou o quarto estava cheio com o liquido escarlate assim como meu corpo nu, os lençóis antes brancos, o vidro da janela e a lua. A formosa lua cheia enfeitada com o liquido viscoso. Foi nesse momento que eu decidi. A lua escarlate seria minha obra prima. Seria minha prova de amor.

Doces lembranças, sim doce afinal o amor é o alimento que alegra a alma e eu gosto de doces eles me deixam feliz. E eu estou alegre porque finalmente estou na companhia do meu eterno amor e com ele promover minha obra prima como pintor.

A lua grande e redonda brilha lá fora, seus raios prateados tornam-se escarlate ao atravessar o vidro da janela pintado com meu mais puro amor que corre livre por meus braços. Com essa visão maravilhosa sinto meu coração se acalmando aos poucos e mesmo que agora minha visão aos poucos comece a se turvar sinto-me realizado como pessoa e como artista.

E é impossível que meus lábios não se curvem em pura felicidade ao pensar sobra à lua manchada de sangue, e o sangue que mancha a lua é o mais puro por ser o meu.

_**Owari**_

* * *

Mereço Reviews?

Agradeço a Nanybell por ser minha beta de todas as horas.Beigosgata.


End file.
